


Chest Porn

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, Finally together, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Shirtless!Steve - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, eyefucking!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Danny can't hold back when Steve takes his shirt off for the umpteenth time right in front of his hungry eyes.(I added a second chapter. I fleshed out the whole story and now it is the way it should have been from the beginning. There is the kiss and more smut to enjoy. And indiepjones46 did the fantastic beta work on my story.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody
> 
> This is my first time I post a fic in the H5O fandom. I ship McDanno with passion and I've read tons of McDanno stories. I wrote some Marvey (Suits TV) fics so far. This McDanno piece was inspired by some shirtless!Steve posts on my dash yesterday. It is not connected to a special episode. I only wanted Danny to finally grab Steve because his bare chest is such a turn on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not earn any money with my stories and I don't own any of the ideas from the Hawaii Five-O show. I write only for the sweet pleasure and because I am so in love with the guys.
> 
> I would like to thank my prescious friend [indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46) from the bottom of my heart for the beta work and the proofread on my story.  
> *  
> Indie, I can't emphasize enough how much this means to me. You always have my back. This knowledge gives me strength and endurance for all my writing. You are such an incredible teacher and your support means the world to me. With you by my side I know I am able to improve my skills. Whenever my story got proofread with all your knowledge and your experiences as a writer, it feels as if there is fairydust between every line. You always help to reach my goal. You let my words shine and sparkle. Thank you so much for everything. I wouldn't be able to improve that much without your marvelous support.  
> *  
> Indiepjones46 is a fantastic indie writer. I am a huge fan of her work. She also wrote numerous, fantastic fix-it McDanno stories for the Hawaii Five-O fandom. Her love for the guys transforms each and every one of her McDanno story into a feast for heart and soul. Her latest fics are written for the Flash (TV) fandom. I will always praise her work. Reading her stories overwhelms me every single time because her work is so rich in words, dense in the storyline and colorful at all points, and last but not least filled with fantastic porn! And I love porn. 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you like it.

"Why do you need to change your shirt out in the hallway?" Danny almost can't tear his gaze off Steve's manly chest.

"What? Is that an actual question? Hold this for me." Steve tries to pretend he doesn't get all hot under this short and intense flicker from Danny's eyes.

Danny checks him out. _Again._

Steve licks his lips nervously. He hasn't planned to strip in the middle of a questioning, but he really needs to change because his shirt is all dirty and smelly. He throws his messy shirt, scrunched up to a tiny ball, towards Danny who catches it with both hands as he steps closer.

Steve fumbles with the sleeves of his clean shirt, not getting fast enough into this crumpled piece of fabric. He senses Danny's presence. Danny has started to close in on him. Steve's stomach seems to shrink to the size of a walnut while his heart fucking hammers in his chest.

"What are you doing?" Steve feels the heat crawling up his throat reddening his skin.

"Watching you." Danny's voice is too neutral, too controlled.

"Back off, Babe, you making me nervous." Steve gets angry. He is not able to look at Danny. There is too much written all over Danny's features. Why now? Steve moves as fast as possible and straightens his collar. He is only buttons away from having this layer of material between Danny's staring eyes and his naked skin.

"I can't."

"What?...Danny?...Shit! Why are you coming even closer?" Steve has some difficulties breathing. His fingers are a helpless mess and they can't find any of those fucking buttons.

"Don't bother to close your shirt." Danny's voice carries this dangerous, cautious tone.

Steve's arms fall to his sides and he can't hide anymore that his chest visibly pumps air into his lungs. His brain seems to be hot-wired. His system is unplugged.

Danny...Steve can only focus on him. Danny's broad chest, his strong forearms, and those soft hands. _Touch me._ From day one, Danny has been his biggest challenge. Steve fights daily with his feelings for Danny. He wants more. _Steve wants it all._ This difficulty to act casual around Danny eats him up. He is so in love with Danny that his heart seems to be constantly in some sort of junk press.

"Danny?.." Steve's voice is only a feeble whisper.

"You are the sexiest motherfucker I have ever met. You drive me crazy. I can't take it anymore." Danny tosses Steve's dirty shirt in the nearest corner. "Fuck, look at you." Danny's words caress Steve's skin causing him goosebumps and hardening his nipples. Steve's throat constricts in an instant and the arousal kicks in like he got stomped in his guts. Steve feels how his dick swells to full hardness. His hands are numb.

Steve loses control over his body. He squints his eyes shut but it doesn't help shit.

Danny is so close now that their tiptoes touch. With a featherlight move, Danny parts Steve's shirt to reveal his chest muscle with the most perfect, little nipples Danny has ever seen on a male chest. And those fucking chiseled abs had been making his mouth water for years. For the love of God, Danny is not able to stay away anymore from his SEAL. He needs to know if this is just a game they are playing or if this is what Danny hopes it is.

They have danced around each other long enough.

"Flex your muscles, Babe. Show me your pecs." Danny's voice is dark, liquid.

Okay, that's too much! Steve’s sanity is flying out the window. His knees almost buckle under Danny ’s seductive words. His male greed takes over. His dick is hard as steel in his pants and it leaks. His need to _just fuck_ is overwhelming. Whatever Danny wants, Steve gives him willingly. He tenses his chest muscles causing his hard nipples to jump slightly. Steve's gaze is fixed on Danny's face which glows with lust. Before Steve's vision gets completely clouded, Danny grabs both his hard pecs and digs his fingers into the hot flesh and kneads it with urgency.

"I want you Babe, so bad." Danny breathes.

Steve needs all his self-control to stay upright when Danny leans in and closes his lips around one of Steve's hard knobs. His other nipple gets rubbed and squeezed between Danny's fingers. Danny has all his attention on the hard, puckered skin in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around Steve's nipple, tasting salty skin before he starts to suck at it.

Steve's body explodes. He is on fire. He wants to grab Danny's head to press it against his chest and to let him stay there forever. At the same time, his longing to finally kiss Danny makes him all dizzy. He wants to grind his crotch against Danny's hard cock. Steve needs Danny's ass in his hands.

"Fuck, Danny...can't stand...fuck." Steve's cock throbs with the rhythm of his heartbeat, too hard, too needy. He is on the verge of passing out. Steve's changes into warrior mode. In a split second, he squats down, wrapping both arms around Danny's ass. He hauls him up pressing him against his hips. With Danny in his arms, Steve turns around and slams him hard against the wall.

Danny is pinned between Steve's bare chest and the cold surface. He crosses his ankles behind Steve's back. With this crazy SEAL move, Danny's air gets knocked out of his lungs, and for the briefest moment, he sees stars behind his eyelids.

Steve buries his face in the crook of Danny's neck. His chest is heaving. Both his arms are placed at either side of Danny's head keeping him exactly there. Steve feels Danny's rock-hard cock nudging at his abs. He can't keep his hips from grinding against Danny's ass. The tip of his cock gets the friction he needs so badly while he circles his hips.

"Babe?" Danny cradles Steve's neck, hugging the damp skin with his palm. "Are you...Steve? Are you okay with this?" Danny's hands find their way into Steve's hair, massaging his skull.

"Are you playing games, Daniel? Are you serious about this...us?" Steve words are muffled. He pants and can't stop dry humping Danny's ass. Steve knows, even if Danny is just turned on, he can step back now. He is too far gone and he can't think of anything else other than Danny's cock filling his ass, making him whole. However, he waits with this pain in his chest, afraid his heart could burst into thousands of pieces if Danny doesn’t feel the same for him.

"I am so fucking in love with you, superSEAL, you hear me. _In love._ " Danny whispers hoarsely close to Steve's ear.

Steve's head jerks up. His eyes are glassy and red. His forehead is covered in a layer of sweat and he wears the most hilarious expression on his face.

"You love me? Like, love-love me?" Steve‘s disbelief makes Danny chuckle.

"Yes, you big goof, I love-love you. I thought you knew." Danny takes Steve's face between his hands. "Are we done talking? My cock is about to explode in my pants. Can I fucking kiss you now?" Danny's eyes are black with desire.

"Just to be clear. If we do this..." to emphasize Steve presses Danny down on his bulge rubbing it along Danny's ass. "If we do this, there is no way back. You are mine. I don't share, and when I stake a claim, it‘s for keeps. There is no way back. You got that, Daniel Williams?"

"Fuck, yes, Babe. Don't you ever think I won't mark you. You belong to me, and to me only. Now fucking kiss me already. I don't want to come in my pants without your tongue in my mouth."

Steve smirks at Danny before he dives in to kiss Danny hungrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the second chapter - finally. I would like to thank all readers who nudged me with their comments and their wish to know what would happen next. Normally I don't like it either when the author stops right before the hot stuff is about to happen. You were right to ask for the continuing part. I hope it fulfills your expectations.

Steve prepares himself for a warrior's kiss, all hard, bruising and rough. He even tenses his neck muscles to catch Danny's attack and hold against it. He feels the huge smile on Danny's lips more than he actually sees it. Steve pants unevenly with all the arousal kicking his body into one deep fire of lust. 

He stills for a brief moment to get past this veil of hunger that holds his whole being in a fierce grip. He keeps both hands placed at either side of Danny's head, and he lingers mere inches away from Danny's pliant lips. It takes him a huge amount of self-control not to give in and dive right into Danny's promising, moist lips. Steve has waited such a long time to get right in the middle of this precious moment. He finally gathers Danny in his arms, pressing him up against the wall. Steve knows that there is no sane thought left in Danny's sharp brain. This part is only ruled by want and need. Steve's body reacts in an abrasive way to Danny's strained cock pressing hot against his own crotch.

"What the fuck are you waiting for...I...did I say something wrong?" Danny's husky voice breaks at the end. He tries to pull his head back, but he can't because the concrete wall he gets plastered against is rock solid.

"Say it again, please, I need to hear it just one more time." Steve rubs his stubbly cheek up and down Danny's own as he takes deep breaths to inhale his scent. "Say it," Steve whispers hotly in Danny's ear as he circles his hips slowly in order to drive Danny crazy.

"Shit, Steve...don't turn this into a competition of stamina..." Danny's words puff against Steve's heated skin in hot clouds of air.

"Please, I have dreamed for years of finally hearing them in this special way. I want to have your voice in my ear while I feel how you fall apart in my arms...Babe...please." Steve's tempting voice is laced with sex and this plead lets Danny cave in a blink of an eye.

Danny grabs Steve's face between his hands to look him straight in the eyes. There is no focus anymore, Danny is way too close to see anything more than a blur of Steve's amazing, blue oceans.

"I love you, Steve McGarrett, meaning _I am in love with you,_ like madly in love with you, okay, Babe? Do I have permission to kiss you now?"

Steve inhales every word that tumbles from Danny's lips, and he closes the gap between their mouths to capture Danny's lips with his own. Danny moans darkly, pressing himself hard against Steve's chest. His legs tighten around the waist of his Navy SEAL while it takes both of them one second before their desire throws them right back where they have left off.

Steve kisses like he fights, forcefully and with target locked, yet so tender and careful at the same time. His lips are soft, warm, and they hug Danny's possessively. He doesn't need to ask for entrance, because Danny sucks his tongue straight into his mouth. Steve's knees almost give in when he finally experiences Danny's taste. He pushes forward wanting to lick at each inch in Danny's wet cave. The desire to imprint Danny's taste onto his body rises from deep inside his heart. Steve needs this. Their tongues grind against each other, swirling around the other like snakes in a crazy dance. Steve growls low and lifts Danny off the wall to grab his ass with both hands. At the same time, Steve gets pinned against Danny's open mouth by the arms of his partner which are wrapped around his neck to keep him in place. 

He is so overwhelmed by the way Danny is kissing him as if he wants to pour out his entire soul into Steve's body. Steve tries to turn his head to get a different angle, but Danny doesn't let him go. Steve pushes Danny forcefully back against the wall bracketing his face between his hands to take control over Danny's head while he pushes his tongue right down his throat, deep enough to lick at Danny's tonsils. Danny’s desperate noises are gasoline to Steve's inner fire.

Their movements become erratic, uncontrolled. The only sound is the smacking of lips, wet skin, and the low growls of two bulls in heat. Steve pulls back to catch his breath. He watches Danny's eyes which are filled with darkness; an abyss of lust. Steve can't hold back and dives right back in to bite painfully hard into Danny's lower lip, keeping it between his teeth. Danny answers with a hard grip into Steve's hair yanking his head back. He feels Danny's tongue lapping at his upper lip leaving wet trails wherever he reaches Steve's skin.

"Hurry, Babe. We don't have much time...someone might come in." Danny's harshly spoken words urge Steve on. 

He takes a moment and lets go of Danny's red, swollen lips. He drops his head and presses his sweaty forehead against Danny's collarbone as he gasped raggedly for breath.

"We need to come in our pants, Babe. I don't have any tissues here...can't afford to reek like sex...." Steve chuckles low, shifting his legs in a way to adjust his stance so their hard cocks are pressed even closer holding Danny in his arms as if he weighs nothing.

"I'm too far gone to think of unimportant details like where my cum will end up." Danny cradles Steve's head in both hands and starts kissing him again, deep and intense.

Steve holds Danny in a position to dry hump his partner's groin. Their cocks are hot, rock-hard and seconds away from exploding. Steve has Danny kiss him fervently, moving his open lips around Steve's mouth. He can only stick his tongue out so Danny has his way with it. He is fully absorbed in the task of making them both come. His dick aches and the fabric of his briefs is soaked with pre-cum.  
Before Danny climaxes, he squeezes Steve's torso forcefully with his thighs, increasing the pressure to have as much friction as possible. Danny erupts in his pants with a snarl, bitting possessively down onto Steve's shoulder.

This is enough the throw Steve over the edge. He feels his dick swell achingly before his load paints the inside of his underwear. While he is still shooting cum into his boxers, he slams Danny back against the wall, both underarms at either side of Danny's head. He‘s taking the lead in their kiss again, enjoying how Danny relaxes in his combat-embrace while he is still occupied emptying his balls.

Eventually, Danny uncrosses his ankles to slide down. Steve holds him with one arm wrapped around his waist to steady him.

Both men are out of breath and panting as if they had run three miles in under twelve minutes.

Steve nuzzles at Danny's damp temple, pressing a soft kiss onto his hairline. 

"You okay, Danny?"

"Yeah, shit. Give me a sec. I haven't done shit like this since my early twenties. You and your naked Rambo chest...Fuck, it feels like I pissed myself. All wet and slippery inside."

"Don't you dare start ranting only seconds after you almost came on my cock."

Steve is still rubbing his sore lips over Danny's temple, smiling softly, already completely calm.

"Why aren't you gasping for breath anymore? You held me up the whole damn time, pressing me against the wall. I'm wrecked and you look like you could go for another round... and for the love of God, _button up your shirt!_ You're one big, walking distraction."

Danny finally looks up, his hands already in his hair to try and tame his unruly blonde locks. Steve's lips curl up in a dreamy smile doing nothing more than standing there while watching Danny being vain.

"What? As an Army guy, you should be almost back in the interrogation room by now. Not standing here messing with my mind, showing off like a demigod with your seductive, _still naked_ chest."

Danny scowls gloomily at Steve while he tries to adjust his clothes. Steve enjoys this view of a cute Danny with flushed cheeks, red and swollen lips. Steve hugs Danny's face with both hands grazing his thumbs over his cheekbones while grinning stupidly.

"Okay, come here. I’ll take care of these buttons, and you try not to look as if you just got laid." With skilled movements, Danny closes each button on Steve's shirt not without caressing Steve's naked chest once more, rubbing tenderly over his nipples before he closes the last one.

Steve lets him do whatever he wants. He is far too happy to care. Besides, he would want nothing more than Danny taking care of his bare chest, licking, lapping, sucking at each spot of skin Danny's tongue and lips could reach.

"It's the Navy, Danny. Not the Army." Steve whispers watching Danny's hands roaming over the fabric.

Danny's laugh vibrates through his chest. "You're unbelievable, and your reaction time is way too slow. I am much in love with a spent SEAL. It's nice to know how to stop your brain from working."

"Yeah? You are?" Steve wears his goofy smile, bright and wide-looking adorable.

"Yes, of course, I am! But come on, flip the switch to kick-start your brain again. We still have our suspect in custody waiting for us to actually come back. So let's make ourselves presentable before we walk back into that room again."  
Danny fumbles with the closed shirt and rests his hands right in the middle of Steve's chest stroking those strong muscles with his thumbs.

"Do I look okay?" Steve doesn't twitch at all. He only stands there, rooted to the spot, like a Greek marble statue ready to be seduced again.

"Yes, you look okay, Babe, aside from all the sticky spunk in your briefs, you look really good, as always." Danny lingers with his eyes on Steve's body.

"You think I look good?" Steve's eyes are big and he licks his lips challenging.

"Don't you dare! Now stop seducing me. Get back into boss-mode, would you? And why do I get the idea that you are fishing for compliments? Steve, back off. NO! _Don't come closer_. Come on... _Steve!_ " Danny can't hold back his laughter when he bumps his chest into Steve's rock-hard abs as the big SEAL starts to step into Danny's personal space, forcing him to retreat with no escape.

"I want to kiss you again. Do you actually know how fucking handsome you are? I want to kiss you...right now. Danny...don't fight this, you know I will win either way."

Steve is not impressed with Danny's attempt to push him away. He ignores Danny's ineffectual protests and presses him with his sexy body against the cold surface once more. His big hands fist the fabric of Danny's shirt, pulling him in, enjoying the heat that spreads its way up through his guts. He is one second away from getting his way with Danny. Before his lips can seal those of his lover's, a voice interrupts their flirting, trying to get their attention.

"Ahm, boss...uh-um...We have some new information about the suspect's bank accounts. Uhm..you mind coming up and have a look at the new lead?"

Kono's voice sounds uneven, but it is laced with amusement when she finishes the sentence. "Or shall I come back later? I mean, I hope I haven't interrupted something important here?" 

Kono doesn't turn her back at this brand new development of the long-hoped-for turn in Steve's and Danny's relationship. She decides to enjoy this very rare moment where her boss _really_ fights for composure starting with the nervous gesture to flatten all the creases in Danny's shirt. Danny even has the nerve to wink at her. This almost makes her burst into joyful shouting and cheering.

Steve fails horribly at making a serious face while trying to hide his embarrassment at getting caught by Kono while making out like a horny teenager in the basement. He clears his throat, combs his fingers through his hair, runs his hand over his mouth, and steps away from Danny.

"Why don't you look embarrassed?" He hisses through his teeth, watching Danny who tries not to burst into a full belly laugh.

"What should I be ashamed of, Babe? Because you were about to kiss me? Steve, we‘re all adults. She understands. Right, Kono? You understand it, right?"

"Actually, I am so glad you could finally pull it through. Believe me, it was no picnic to be around you two feeling this tension all day long. It's about damn time!" Kono smirks widely at both of them.

Steve turns his head back to Danny with a puzzled expression. "What's that supposed to mean?" He all but blurts out.

Danny pats Steve's shoulder soothingly. He has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. "Let's head upstairs and check with the team to see what Chin and Kono have found out about our suspect. After that, we can talk about this." Danny reassures Steve with one last, firm squeeze.

"I don't want to talk about anything." Steve tenses up a bit because he feels like Danny is making fun of him.

Kono can't hide her grin watching both men with obvious pleasure.

Danny walks past Steve putting his hand on the small of Steve's back. "Hurry, Babe. We have work to do."

"How do I look?" Steve whispers once more at Danny as he walks by.

"How does he look, Kono?" Danny asks her with a wide smile pointing with his thumb at Steve.

"You look great, boss, like you’ve just been fucked, to be honest, but it suits you perfectly." With that, Kono giggles and turns on her heel to walk down the corridor.

Steve's hands hang in midair as he gasps for air. He‘s not sure, but it might be that he just lost some of his authority. He rolls his eyes at Danny, unnerved, and almost hurting himself. But Danny only bats his eyes and jerks his head to signal Steve to follow him. Before Danny turns, he mouths "I love you, Babe. You look great."

Steve's stomach is suddenly filled with a lot of butterflies and a soft, gentle smile curls his lips upwards. He is ready to face the teasing and joyful banter from his ohana about him putting out with Danny between an interrogation. To hell with being bossy, he is human after all.

 

***

The day has ended up freaking busy, chaotic, and with no real lead to follow up on that would have rewarded the team with new evidence. So they decide to call it a day and to meet early in the morning tomorrow. They are all tired and exhausted.  
Now, at eight o'clock in the evening, their office floor is deserted. Kono, Chin, Lou, and Jerry have already left, and only Steve and Danny are left finishing their paperwork. Steve starts to shut down his computer. He glances nervously through his see-through glass door to catch a glimpse of Danny sitting at his desk, still typing away with focus and concentration.

After Kono has caught them red-handed making out in the corridor, both men have to suffer some well-deserved teasing from the whole team. Of course, Kono hasn't been able to keep this sexy incident to herself. To Steve's astonishment, mixed with a lot of embarrassment, nobody seems to be surprised. No, quite the contrary, as awkward as it is for Steve, but they all been expecting this to happen already ages ago! Go figure.

Steve feels strange about so obviously pining for half an eternity over Danny. Damn, he is a former Navy SEAL. He has been so convinced that he has reined back his feelings not showing the slightest bit. 

Steve finishes clearing his desk. Tomorrow, they will start fresh, and all of them will go through all the evidence once more. He heaves a deep sigh. There is not so much left from his earlier cockiness when he had pressed Danny against the wall like a bull in heat, not letting go until he had claimed his desire.

Both men haven't had a calm minute all day to talk about what had happened in the basement. Steve still blushes only by thinking about his messy briefs which he has cleaned in a rush before they headed out for their first mission today.

A shy smile plays around Steve's lips when he enters Danny's office. He has no clue how to start the discussion. All the levels of their friendship have been shifted by the heated way they had kissed each other hungrily and dry-humped one another mercilessly and so shamelessly. _God!_

"Hey, Babe. Don't hover in the door. Come in. I missed you all day." Danny looks up from his work and surprises Steve with one of those special Danny smiles that turns him instantly into goo. Steve teeters on wobbly legs towards Danny, and places his ass on the edge of his desk, letting one leg dangle nonchalantly over the edge.

"We‘ve been together all day, Danny." Steve wants to utter the words with confidence, only to hear a raspy voice that seems disconnected from his body.

"You know what I mean, Babe. I couldn't touch you, couldn't whisper sweet nothings into your ear, and mostly, I missed not being able to kiss you whenever I felt the urge to do so." Danny grins at Steve and rolls his chair right at Steve's side, hugging his thigh with one arm.

Steve feels a few things happening at once. He has to swallow hard, and he can't control the bolt of joy that shoots right through him leaving him with a feeling of electrified hair, and none of his organs seemed to want to work right. On top of it all, the closeness of Danny's body puts him right back in a state of heavy arousal that hardens his dick instantly. He feels dizzy and he can't hide the blush that creeps up his cheeks.

"And how many times would you have wanted to kiss me?" Steve whispers.

"All fucking day long, you big idiot." Danny stands up and changes his position to stand between Steve's legs. Steve feels how Danny's arms snuggle their way around his waist to pull him in.

"Come here, Babe. Kiss me, take me home...make love to me. Fuck me all night long..." Danny leans in and starts kissing Steve with his soft, alluring lips as he licks at Steve's half-open mouth.

Steve's mind goes blank. He grabs Danny's ass, and with one hand pushing him hard against his own crotch while his other hand cradles his lover's head to hold him steady. He intensifies his kiss, needing to feel Danny's taste, Danny's tongue lapping at the inside of this mouth searching for his taste, feeling home, heating him up, making him harder by the second.

Steve breaks their kiss and pulls away just enough to look Danny right in the eyes. But before he can start talking, he watches with wonder Danny's wet, red lips waiting there to be conquered again. He will never get enough of Danny, _never._

"What is it, Babe?" Danny waits.

"Did you mean all the things you said earlier today?" Steve can't hide the worried flicker that ghosts over his face for a brief second.

"What things..don't look so worried... I want to hear them from you. What things?" Danny strokes lazy circles on Steve's back and waits patiently.

"Uh...that you love me? That you want to be exclusive? That I'm your guy?..." Steve licks his lips and lowers his gaze.

"Look at me, Steve....yes, I meant them. All of them. You're my guy and I love you so much." Danny lifts one hand to place it on Steve's cheek.

"What about you, Babe?" Danny's eyes are dark, yet they sparkle like the sun hitting the water at midday.

"You are _it_ for me, Danny, and I love you. Just love you so fucking much." Steve can feel how his eyes are too moist. This is too intense and before all the emotions dare to overwhelm him, Steve leans in to kiss Danny with tender longing. Danny lets himself fall heavy against Steve's chest.

"Don't make me come in my pants again, Babe. Take me home. _Fuck me._ " Danny murmurs into Steve's mouth.

Steve needs more time lost in the sensation of Danny's sweet kisses before he can pull himself together to let go. He doesn't speak one word. He only gets up, takes Danny by the hand, and more or less drags him out of the office.

"Let's go. I'm driving. I want to get home _fast._ "

"For once, I agree because I'm gonna test your SEAL skills. You are toast! Do you actually know how often I have dreamed about giving you a blow job while you were driving like an animal...?" 

Danny can't finish his sentence before Steve shoves Danny hard against the next wall before meeting his lips in a forceful, dirty kiss.

"You're such a bastard. You drive me crazy with that mouth of yours. My skills are bulletproof, Babe. Fuck...I love you, Danny...can't wait... _shit_ ...Let's go!"

Steve almost creams his pants again just by the look of lust on Danny's face, and the way his tongue trails his lips. He can't wait until he finally, _fucking finally,_ feels Danny's hands on his cock. He groans at the thought of what it will feel like to have Danny swallowing his hard cock with his lips wrapped tight around Steve’s length. His cock oozes pre-cum in a constant flow.

They run the last few feet to the car. Both jump into their seats, and as soon as Steve is buckled up, he spreads his legs as wide as possible while still allowing him to drive them home. Instantly, Danny presses his hand on the huge bulge and massages Steve's boner through the fabric. His lips are sealed with Steve's. Their kiss is messy and wild. Steve bucks into Danny's hand while his dick gets palmed with firm strokes.

Steve's breaks the kiss rudely and turns the ignition, cursing under his breath. With a roaring engine and squealing tires, he races out of the parking lot. Danny fights against the unsteady, speeding car, and braces one leg against the nearest surface. He leans over the gear shift, unzipping Steve's pants with skilled fingers. Steve forces himself to keep his eyes on the road while they accelerate at criminal speeds over the mostly empty highway on the shortest route back home. Steve can't help but dart his glance from the street and back down to his open cargo pants where he only sees the back of Danny's head hovering over his still-clothed cock. He moans impatiently, trying to lift his hips to ease the burning desire to feel Danny's mouth on his hot skin.

When Danny presses down onto Steve's leaking cock, rubbing his whole face up and down the piece of hard flesh, kissing the wet spot indicating the outlined, plumped head, Steve almost loses his mind. Steve's arousal rages through his groin, and he can't help but cover the back of Danny's head with one hand holding him in place as he pushes his cock into the blond's face. Danny slaps Steve's hand off his head to fight for space to change the position. With a swift move, Danny pulls Steve's briefs out of the way and frees his needy cock ready to make Steve go bananas. Danny even has the nerve to whistle at the sight of Steve's cock.

"Are you fucking kidding me??... I can't fucking believe this shit." Steve's words get forced out with a rasping sound through compressed teeth. "What the _FUCK_ does that mean?"

"I always knew you must have the most gorgeous cock I will ever lay eyes on. Look at this piece!" Danny exclaims with wonder in his voice. Steve decides to blush later. Nobody has ever, _EVER,_ said anything like that to him. He really has to take a closer look at his cock and try to see it from a new angle.

"Eyes on the road, Steve! I will give you another show later but don't fucking drive us off the road. _Focus!_ You're a damn Army guy, now prove it!" 

Danny chuckles with pure pleasure because Steve falls every time for that lame joke. But his pride doesn't let him have any slack on that matter. Every ounce of Steve is proud to be a SEAL, and he has never liked jokes about it. He actually never allows anyone to tease him like this, but that's Danny, right? He never really had a chance, to be honest.

"Fuck, Danny. This is not even a joke anymore. It's really boring to hear it.... _ugh_...even you should know... _ahhhhhh_....by now... _ahh_...it's the fucking Navy...you and your _damn teasing_..." Steve's voice is more an angry snarl than well-pronounced words. It's hard to concentrate when your brain gets fried and there is exactly one place where all the damn blood pools while Danny's hand works his strained member with a firm grip.

Steve has some difficulty driving. His foot on the gas trembles under the constant pressure on his muscles to keep his hips in place. His body shakes with thick lust, and more than once, he jams his head against the headrest shouting sounds with a strained voice. His knuckles have turned white since they passed the first traffic light and haven't relaxed since. That was the moment where Danny closes his hot mouth around Steve's head, licking at the slit, sucking up all the pre-cum, and starts bobbing his head in a steady rhythm to give Steve what he deserves - the best blow-job while driving his car at full speed.

The sweat runs down Steve's face in two small rivulets. Steve’s eyes grow wide and his nostrils flare as he begins to lose control over his body. Danny sucks his cock like a pro. Steve can't breathe properly anymore when Danny does that thing with his tongue, swirling, lapping at all places at once. He sucks and licks at the most sensitive spots right under his glans driving Steve out of his skin.  
He manages to steer Danny's car at a breakneck pace into his street leaving black marks on the asphalt while the car's rear fishtails. Steve stomps hard on the breaks, but still finds a way to stop the car without sending them both into the windshield. The second he chokes off the engine, both hands are on Danny's head holding him in place.

"Ahh, Danny, Danny, Danny...you crazy fuck."

He is moments away from coming and he is not sure if Danny would appreciate all his load down his throat. He takes Danny's head in his hands to lift him off his cock. But Danny surprises him by grabbing his wrists and keeping them in place, pulling them down to signal Steve that he wants his cum right where his cock is, in his mouth. It takes Steve only a few more thrusts against the roof of Danny's mouth before he throws his head back and comes forcefully and with a loud howl down Danny's throat. Danny swallows as he helps Steve through his orgasm by keeping a constant pressure on his cock to make it last as long as possible.

Finally, Danny lets go of Steve's spent cock and straightens up with a groan, one hand supporting his back on the tired, overstrained muscles.

"You okay, Danny? Need a back rub?" Steve has not even the strength to lift a finger.

"After you returned the favor, yeah, a back rub would be awesome." Danny flops back in his seat cleaning his lips with one hand while he stretches and cracks his jaw.

"I’m not giving you head in the car. I want you on my bed, spread-eagle, so I can give you as much pleasure as possible, and reach all the important places on your sexy body." Steve turns his head watching Danny.

"You giving me sweet talk now? I thought you would be more the 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' type of guy."

Steve doesn't miss the nervous flicker in Danny's eyes. He leans over to reach for Danny's lips and kisses him soft and warm.

"Nope, I am not that type of guy. I love to seduce and to take my time with the person I love and desire. And just to clear the air, did I pass your test and prove that my SEAL skills are still up and running?" Steve kisses the tip of Danny's nose.

"Of course you passed. I knew it from the beginning; that's why I wanted to do it." Danny kisses Steve lazily back nibbling at Steve's lips. 

Steve hums with satisfaction. "Let's get you inside. There is no rush, we have all night."

"Can't wait." Danny whispers before Steve kisses him profoundly and it takes many more minutes before they get out of the car and into the house.

They don‘t make it up to the bedroom though. The first round wins the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I am also cowandcalf on tumblr, drop by and say 'hi'. It's always great to meet new people.


End file.
